Cleaving Tomorrow
by Mikeisjelly
Summary: Darius takes what he wants when he wants, especially from the great defender of tomorrow. WARNING! Yaoi, smut, nsfw, blood, oneshot. (Note: This was written around a year ago and I decided to clear out my stories.)


Blood spattered across the ground as a cloud of dust mystified the air. Inside was the silhouette of a massively armoured man and a pile on something on the ground. As it cleared, Darius was on one knee with an axe dripping with the crimson fluids of his victim. On the ground was what was left of Lucian's body, it slowly fading into a blue light as the announcer called out the event.

"Darius is on a rampage!" The excited woman's voice echoed throughout the rift as the man himself simply stood up and turned around.

"Technology will never be a true match for real weapons and strength." He spoke to his ally, pointing his still dripping axe to the two laser pistols. "His," The deep voice continued, face strong with anger, like it usually was. "is similar to yours." Darius' red eyes watched the wounded man on the ground near their turret, multiple shots had burnt holes into his jacket and continued into his skin. "Your mercury hammer could be quite powerful," Jayce's pain filled eyes looked up at Darius, his red covered hand hopelessly trying to cover his hurting shoulder. "yet you trade power off for technology." The Noxian stepped closer, holding his axe tightly, always ready to strike. Each time he took another pace, dust parted for his boots, armour clinking against itself intimidatingly.

Jayce hung his head a little, trying to push himself back in fear of what the other would, and could, do to him. When his back pressed against the cold stone of the tower, intense fear swept over him along with a sharp pain sparking violently around his veins. Chest thrust forward, Jayce's eyes shut as he cringed in agony of the wounds he beared. If he could just access his hammer, he could activate his recall and get out to heal. The inventor could hear each step of the other draw closer and closer, his eyes darting to the side to lock onto the exact instrument of his salvation. The hand not clenching his wounds darted out towards the handle, ignoring the pain of cuts on his skin moving around and causing a burning sensation. Fingers pointed at the weapon with a dire energy as he fell to his stomach. Clenching his teeth, Jayce's fingers brushed the handle of his machine, despair starting to loom over his head as he knew it was just barely out of reach. But he needed to try.

The man who was moving closer was leagues scarier than some of the normal combatants. He knew no limits, and no remorse. He would take out anyone he desired with no constraints. The amount of people he had wounded, injured, killed… There was not one thing he wouldn't do. And now, Jayce's blood ran cold as the one thing worse than the man stepping closer happened.

Darius stopped. Jayce froze completely, noticing the shadow of the Noxian cast over him. The axe dripped blood once more. The drop fell to the ground making a tiny splash, but the two men heard the roar of the liquid as it splashed in a small radius. "Weakling." The deep voice spoke once more as the deadly weapon was readied in the air. Jayce's eyes reflectively shut has Darius' arm suddenly moved. Although Jayce was his ally, the brutal Noxian would have no trouble taking him out. Though the inventor's mind overloaded with thoughts and reasoning as to why the brute would do such a thing, he could only assume this was the end for him and that to die at the blade of his… ally, would be a more honourable death than to run away. Then…

Something strong tugged at Jayce's jacket and shirt. Then, coldness swept over his chest. He thought it was the end, but with a distinct lack of pain, his eyes shot open. Looking down, the blade had skilfully sliced through the material that covered his chest and was now sticking out of the ground. "Pathetic. You look disgusting right now. A man completely helpless."

The Noxain's gauntlet gripped Jayce's arm tightly, thrusting him over and onto his back. Jayce's chest was now completely exposed, with the material starting again at his shoulders and waist. That was when the coldness of the outside air was replaced with something warm and tender. Darius' hand trailed across the various burns and cuts covering the inventor's chest. Without any warning, a strong warmness swamped his lips. The Noxian kissed him forcefully, but he accepted quickly and parted his lips slightly. The other's tongue must have noticed, and quickly darted through to meet with his. Everything melted away in the world, as the man above Jayce slowly caressed his sore chest. A moan vibrated in his throat, moist lips pressing against each other, tongues dancing carelessly together.

Darius grunted, pulling back and leaving Jayce to try to chase the soothing warmth of the other. Before he knew what was going on, the larger man had swept him up in his arms and holstered their weapons. Blue light surrounded them as Darius used his recall, but slowly faded as Jayce's eyes slowly closed.

The match officials were frustrated with the Noxian's determination to take Jayce away himself, considering that all wounds would heal instantly after leaving the fields of justice, but he simply ignored them and took his own action. Storming out of the main lobby with another man in his arms, the intent Darius had one thing on his mind.

Every champion had a fairly luxurious room at the institute. Darius quickly unlocked the door to his, and kicked the door in. Briskly walking through, he hastily placed the still bare chested man on his bed and went back to lock the door.

Jayce came to, looking around to notice that the location had completely change, and that his pain had subsided completely. "Good. Finally awake." Darius' deep voice bellowed in the room with an almost amused ring to it. The pokerfaced brute had just walked back into the room and quickly tossed his gauntlets to the ground. Starting to take the main piece of his armour off, Darius stopped when Jayce finally perked up. "Let me do that."

He was sent a curious look in return, but his request was fulfilled as the large man stepped to the edge of the bed and dropped his arms to his side. Crawling across the bed, Jayce's body seemed to feel no pain and all his wounds had cleared up. Sitting on his knees, the inventor pouted his chest out to press it against the other's cold hard armour. Rolling his shoulders back, the completely destroyed clothing fell onto the bed and left his entire upper half exposed. His hands then quickly darted up, warming the neck of the one who had saved him. The freezing touch of the larger man's armour on Jayce's chest made him completely contract, and his nipples went erect. Though it was frustrating to Darius that things weren't going quickly, he knew by the uncomfortableness in his pants that this was quite enjoyable.

Their lips met once more, this time slowly meeting with short presses against each other. As Jayce's hands drifted downwards, their kissing deepened. Having played with many inventions and used many tools, Jayce's hands were quick, stable, and agile. It took them no time to find the armour clips and silently slip them unlocked. Pulling his chest back, the brute's chest piece dropped to the ground, revealing his very masculine chest. Jayce pressed back, now against a strong warmth that was so inviting to his body. Darius was much bigger, muscle wise and just barely height wise. Jayce had much more of a flat chest and very refined abs, arms only as built from the work he does around his workshop. On the other hand, Darius' pectorals stood as all muscle, his abs in solid rows down to the v-line that lead to his groin. His arms, however, were huge, and exceptionally refined.

Darius was tired of this lovemaking, grunting and blowing air out his nose like a bull, throwing his weight at Jayce and pushing him back onto the bed. Their lips disconnected, but Jayce's hands found Darius' hips. Primal grunts sounded in his ears for a moment before they were replaced with the sounds of his tongue desperately trying to ask for pleasure. But Darius never asked, he commanded.

Both of their pants were gone in an instant, Jayce's hands caressing Darius' muscled body as the other was on all fours over him, preventing any sort of escape as he assaulted Jayce's neck. Darius was by no means gentle, but his actions always spoke passion. The violent nipping and sucking on Jayce's neck were signs that he knew all too well.

Wrapping one arm around to the muscled back, Jayce used the other hand to press their throbbing erections together and stroke them slowly. With how withdrawn Darius was, it was no surprise that his dick was a monster in comparison to the average one. Though Jayce was above average, the man before him brandished his 9 inch erection. His hips bucked into Jayce's hand, rubbing their cocks heatedly against each other, but Darius had other plans. His teeth sunk into the neck of the man below him, scolding him. "Harder." He grunted again, instantly getting a reaction and letting his jaw release. The hand around their member's sped up, quickly having trouble with the sheer amount of meat he had to handle.

Darius quickly pulled up, posing gloriously on his knees over the top of Jayce. His throbbing erection had pre painted on the underside, but was yet to actually be satisfied itself. "Suck it." His breath was low and heated, more of a lusty growl. The other quickly sat up, but was not fast enough as a hand grasped the hair on the back of his head and pulled the head violently against his member. "Now!" He roared, desire corrupting his mind and throwing him into a primal lust driven rage.

Jayce quickly obliged, opening his mouth and letting the head of the Noxian's cock swiftly into his mouth. His tongue whipped around, trying to lick as much as he could as fast as he could. The speed made Darius' lips flutter with pleasure, pleased with Jayce's desire to sate his lust. Two hands found their way to the muscular man's waist, trying to assist the littler in taking the large member. Jayce's jaw stretched as he slid further down the erection, tongue trying to lap it with his saliva. He couldn't help but moan as the tip brushed the back of his throat, forcing him to pull it back out and breathe a little.

That time was short lived, as the hand on the back of his head thrust him back down onto his dick, making him take more than before. Gagging a little, the defender had no choice but to let it happen, as tears welled in his eyes and saliva dribbled down his chin. Though he didn't say it, Darius was loving seeing Jayce gagging on his large member. Pulling him off, he let the other breathe for another moment before going again, and again, and again, deep throating further and further each time until Jayce's lips pressed against the Noxian's waist and saliva dribbled down his sac.

Throwing Jayce off, Darius gave him a strangely courteous moment to catch his breath after all that, also wiping all the fluids from his lips and face. It was only for a moment as two fingers lunged into his mouth and began lathering themselves in the saliva. Jayce's breath was instantly lost and he tried to muffle what sounded like a gagging moan.

Pulling completely away, Darius looked at Jayce who was huddled in the sheets with tears in his eyes still and saliva all over his arm from where he wiped it off. He was still as vulnerable as he was back on the battle field. "Over." He growled, catching some dripping saliva from his hard erection with the two wet fingers. The other quickly followed orders, flipping over and getting all fours with his ass in the air. The two fingers dashed into the tight hole, not wasting a single moment. It felt strange with Darius being so violent, but the end sensation would feel amazing.

In and out his fingers went, slickening the tight hole of the glorious defender of tomorrow, about to get fucked by a brutish Noxian. Unable to hold his impatience any longer, Darius pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock to the hole instead. It was quite a difference for Jayce. The other's fingers were surprisingly delicate and long, but his member was long and had more girth to it than mere fingers. It forced its way past the initial gate, making him bite onto his fist as the pain raced through his body.

It always hurt at first, but Darius never took time to let him adjust. His hips kept forcing his dick further into the depths of Jayce's ass until he heard the other cry out in pain before ignoring it until his hips pressed against the smooth flesh of the defender's ass. His two mighty hands gripped Jayce's hips as he began rocking in and out of him. Each time he dived in or pulled out, a wave of pleasure flew over his muscular body. It didn't take him long to speed up to his own pace, Jayce slowly quieting down to rushed breaths as the pain subsided and pleasure slowly came through.

Sweat trickled down from Darius' forehead as the room felt like it was heating up. They had just come from battle and were now in full motion with love. A sheen of sweat covered the Noxian's entire body, making each muscle start to gleam in the sunlight with each thrust. Looking down, Jayce was too, his slightly less tanned body glistening as he was pounded into the sheets.

In and out Darius kept going, until he suddenly slid right out of Jayce and flipped the man over. Their eyes connected, one with confusion, and one hazed with lust. "I needed to see your weak face." The deep voice wavered a little, as he spoke to the other who looked up at him with a smile. Two mighty hands lifted the defender's legs up on the broad shoulders of Darius and his throbbing and wet erection slid back into his ass.

They started up again, this time Jayce's hand shook as it weakly stroked his own erection which had been dripping with pre onto the sheets the entire time. Darius leaned down, pressing his muscular and warm abdomen against Jayce's cock and looked into his eyes. Simply nodding, he leaned down closer and sloppily kissed the one eye open, loudly moaning Jayce. Their lips pressed together for just a moment before their tongues lashed at each other. Moans came from both ends now, which only meant one thing.

Darius grunted loudly, hotly, breathing strongly against Jayce's face, his moans wavering in and out of his deeper voice. Jayce simply smiled, stroking the man's cheek and pulling his hips closer as if allowing Darius to finish within him. "I wasn't asking." The Noxian whispered, lips curling into somewhat of a smile before returning to his lover's moist embrace.

With one heavy thrust from his hips, Darius' erection began spilling his hot white seed within the depths of Jayce. Pulling slightly out and thrusting back in, he rode out each wave, shooting more cum into the other man's ass. Jayce was at his limit too, shooting ropes of thick semen all over Darius' abs and pecs, then at his chin and liberally splattering his chest. Long drawn out moans followed each wave of their climaxes, cum slipping from the tight confines of Jayce's ass and dribbling down onto the sheets, some also dripping down the Noxian's leg.

Leaving his member still inside of Jayce, Darius collapsed on top of Jayce, both breathing heavily. Their slickened bodies were warm against each other as they desperately tried to catch their breath. The strong musk of their sexual fluids filled the room as their lips met once more.

"I know you love me." Jayce whispered into Darius' ear, getting no response from the brutish man. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
